


Anniversary

by SalaciousMind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shibari, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousMind/pseuds/SalaciousMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Juushirou's birthday and Shunsui and Ichigo are preparing a surprise. Or rather, Shunsui is. Ichigo is just cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, in my head, Ukitake's birthday is in summer. No, I don't know why either. Just accept it, will ya?
> 
> And no, I did not state Ichigo's age. That is so people can imagine any age they are comfortable with.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ichigo was feeling decidedly drowsy and relaxed, basking in the late noon sunlight streaming through the open sliding doors. It was a balmy summer day, the sky a bright blue and the enclosed garden outside teeming with life.

“Maa, Ichigo, you're not falling asleep on me, are you?”

Ichigo hummed, feeling too lazy to respond verbally. To be honest he _had_ been about to drift off. When Shunsui had told him the less strenuous positions for Kinbaku could get the one being bound in an almost meditative state he hadn't been kidding. All Ichigo had had to do so far was lay on a futon and let the older Shinigami tie an intricate rope harness around him and roll over when Shunsui said so. By now the decorative harness covered most of his arms, stomach thighs, ankles, and back, and currently Shunsui was almost done working his way up around his neck, the soft ropes neither too tight nor to loose around his throat.

Above him Shunsui chuckled, running a large hand over the knots to check they were still comfortable, lightly teasing the bare skin in between. It had almost been two hours since he had started tying the young Visored up, but Ichigo had to admit he liked the slow process and the gentle attention. Shunsui was really good at making him feel at ease. “Ichi-kun, you need to sit up now. I'm gonna do the gag.”

Ichigo grumbled a little as he was forced to move. Even though his limbs weren't restrained yet, the colored ropes were pretty restrictive. Which was of course the entire point, but did mean he needed a little help because some areas were too stiff for him to move as freely as he needed, in particular around his waist.

Shunsui smiled when he pulled him upright, letting Ichigo lean against his shoulder as the teen arranged his legs in a comfortable position. “Still okay, Ichigo?”

Ichigo nodded as he flexed his arms as well as he could. When his muscles were lax the ropes were simply snug, but the moment he tensed his muscles they became tight, really impeding his movements. “Yeah.” For a moment he studied the woven patterns on his body, finally in the position to get a good look. Loops, braids, woven plaits, patterns he'd previously only associated with hanamusubi and those Chinese decorative knots- all added up to to the harness looking like a particularly intricate piece of macramé in contrasting colors. “You work fast.”

The older Shinigami hummed as he carefully tied a thin cloth around Ichigo's head so his hair wouldn't get caught in the knots later. “The joy of experience, my dear Ichi. Juu-chan enjoys Kinbaku-bi very much and over the course of the years I've tied him up all pretty like you now too many times to count.” A cheerful, reminiscent smile. “And he me, of course.”

Ichigo thought about it, not really surprised to find he could very easily imagine that. At their age he could understand Kinbaku's artistic sensuality being attractive. Hey, he himself was enjoying the experience so far, and though he might not be what you'd call a connoisseur, he found the relaxed atmosphere Shunsui had created quite pleasant.

The older Shinigami gave him an appreciative once-over, eyes roving over the patterns he had created around Ichigo's bare body. By now Ichigo was quite used to getting looks like that from the two captains. Still, the composed heat in that ancient gaze still made him absurdly aware of his own body every time. The teen couldn't quite suppress an anticipatory shiver.

“Hmm, Juu-chan was right. Red and black look good on you.”

Leaning in close, Shunsui gently pulled Ichigo more fully against him, the fabric of his uniform an almost startling contrast to the light touches and the pressure of knots and rope from before. Ichigo's breath hitched a little as one strong thigh slipped between his legs, making him partially straddle the older Shinigami. There was something incredibly erotic about being naked with only ropes to cover him, while the older Shinigami was still entirely dressed, only his hat being absent.

One of the captain's large hands guided him into a kiss by cradling the back of his head, while the other slipped low upon his hip, the tips of the callused fingers resting on his behind, radiating heat. It was sexual without being overly arousing, the kiss a languid tangle of slick muscles as Shunsui wasted no time claiming his mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, simply kissing and enjoying the feel of the other's body against their own. A small, still dazed part of Ichigo acknowledged that both captains had probably ruined him for anyone else, the way they took kissing to an art form. He made a small noise of protest when Shunsui finally pulled away, making the older man chuckle lightly.

“Later, Ichigo-kun. I promise. But Juushirou will be back in an hour or so and I need to finish preparing you, remember?”

Ichigo nodded reluctantly, not really eager to wait much longer. The calm sensuality was nice, but by now he was starting to crave a bit more intense attention, especially when the man was teasing him like that.

Shunsui smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before picking up the parts of the gag he had already prepared. “Don't worry, Ichi. You'll get to play soon.”

Ichigo nodded again and allowed the captain to place a soft cloth ball in his mouth, too big to accidentally swallow but small enough to fit comfortably. In mere minutes Shunsui had tied the knotted pieces of the gag over his mouth and around his head, securing it with the loops left where the harness around his neck met his jaw. The decorative knots covered the lower half of his face, just beneath his nose to allow for free breathing, looking a pretty much like a skintight, very high collar, especially when Shunsui pulled the cloth protecting his hair away.

“Still comfortable?”

Ichigo hummed, the sound muffled by the ball in his mouth. With the way the knots covered his jaw and neck it became a bit harder to properly nod, leaving his head mostly immobile. Instead he gave the older man a smile, the curl of his lips still visible beneath the knots.

Shunsui kissed his forehead. “Good.”

The older Shinigami guided him in a kneeling position right in the middle of the futon, legs folded beneath him in a position that approached seiza, but was more comfortable because it was less likely to cut off the blood flow. Picking one of the remaining black ropes he guided Ichigo's arms behind his back so that each hand rested upon the elbow of the opposite arm. With the ease born of centuries of practice he threaded the rope through the loops he'd left in the harness on his arms and on his back, weaving it into a complicated pattern that locked Ichigo's arms securely in place, even going so far to include Ichigo's fingers in the binding, looping the rope around them and forcing them to fully cradle his elbows.

It was a good thing that Ichigo was relatively flexible, otherwise the strain on his shoulders would have been too uncomfortable to deal with for more than a couple of minutes. As it was, the position forced Ichigo to push his chest out a bit but did no more than cause a slight burning in his arms. The Visored gave an experimental tug and found that the bindings left him very little leeway, plastering his arms against his back as they were thorougly tied to the harness around his chest.

Shunsui took a few moments to make sure the binding wouldn't become uncomfortable in the long run. Ichigo could feel him pull on the knots and run his fingers across them before the old Shinigami nodded, apparently satisfied.

The lengths of rope that remained Shunsui guided through the loops on Ichigo's wrists and the loops left in the patterns on his thighs and ankles, connecting and tightening the bindings before securing them, making it impossible for Ichigo to leave the kneeling position. All the teen was capable of at this point was trashing around till he toppled to the side, which wouldn't get him anywhere.

The captain ran one last check to make sure the bindings were comfortably snug before he stepped back to admire his work.

“My, Ichigo, you look positively delicious like this,” Shunsui remarked, his voice just a bit lower, betraying the attraction he felt towards the tied up teen. “I'm a bit jealous of Juushirou. But then again, it's his birthday so I guess I can suck up for now.”

Ichigo reddened a bit as he remembered what they had planned. And that Shunsui wasn't done yet.

Judging from the older man's smile, he remembered too.

Ichigo shifted, just slightly nervous as the larger man settled behind him, pulling a small traditional tea table over. Only this time it didn't have a tea set on top.

A warm breath ghosted over his ear as Shunsui embraced him from behind, sending a small shiver down Ichigo's spine. The Visored's breath hitched as the Shinigami's hands slid low, grasping his manhood, the gentle touches rapidly making it harden. Shunsui chuckled softly in his ear, effortlessly teasing out his full arousal. A piece of rope – thinner and more silky than the others, which was nice, considering where it was going to be – Ichigo hadn't noticed until then was quickly yet securely tied around his base and balls, making him groan in disappointment at being denied release.

Another chuckle. “Soon, Ichi, soon. Just a bit more patience.”

Ichigo just closed his eyes, knowing Shunsui wouldn't give him anything, wanting their gift to the white-haired captain to be perfect. The sound of a jar being opened got him to watch the captain's actions again, peering from beneath his lashes as he resigned himself to whatever Shunsui had in store for him. With the way he was tied up there wouldn't be anything he could do against it anyway.

Seeing the slick gel glisten on the Shinigami's fingers, Ichigo moaned, eyes widening in mild trepidation, having forgotten that bit of the surprise.

A gentle hand on his back made him lean forwards as far as the bindings allowed, a whimper escaping him when he felt a warm wetness against his opening.

“Relax for me, Ichigo,” Shunsui murmured, teasing the sensitive skin between Ichigo's cheeks before pushing the first finger inside, gently sliding in and out while the teen adjusted to the invasion.

Ichigo moaned as the older Shinigami slowly opened him up, sliding more fingers into him to spread his hole wider, squirming a little as they brushed against his sweet spot.

“Spirits, the sounds you make,” Shunsui groaned, working more and more of the slippery lubricant into him. “Juu-chan'd better appreciate my restraint.”

Ichigo let out a muffled whine when Shunsui removed his fingers to pick up something else.

“Almost done, Ichigo. You're doing wonderful,” the captain reassured, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. Then he pressed something cool and rounded against Ichigo's opening, slowly stretching the ring of muscles wide as he pushed the first of several elongated beads inside. It slid in, settling just behind Ichigo's opening, making him moan deeply. Ichigo shivered with arousal as he could feel the string connecting the beads dangle out of his passage when Shunsui played with it a little.

“Still good, Ichigo?” he inquired just a bit breathlessly as he readied the next bead, pressing it against the teen's hole.

Ichigo groaned his approval as that one too was pushed inside him, this bead being quite a bit wider than the previous one. Then, in rapid sequence, Shunsui forced him to accommodate three more beads, each almost two inches wide, making Ichigo's opening burn a bit from the strained stretch. The Visored whimpered, shifting to accommodate the increasing pressure inside him, hole fluttering from the intrusions.

For a moment the fingers returned, adding more lubricant, pushing the beads deeper inside as Shunsui worked a good amount of the slippery gel into him. Ichigo shivered and yelped in protest as the last beads were pushed inside, bringing the tally up to nine. Nine big beads filling his hole, each heavy within him. Just for good measure Shunsui pushed them a bit deeper so they rested comfortably behind his sphincter, only the end of the string hanging out of his opening.

“Ready, Ichi?” Shunsui breathed in his ear, one hand still playing with the stuffed hole while the other gave his length a few teasing strokes. Ichigo breathed in deeply before giving a shallow nod.

He almost screamed when the older Shinigami activated the beads, making them vibrate inside him. Oh god, one was lodged directly against his prostrate. He was going to go insane before Juushirou came! Already he could feel himself slip into that state of mind that shattered all his inhibitions, leaving only a needy, begging mess that would do anything for the captains without a second thought. Being helpless and aroused did that to him, much to the delight of his older lovers.

“Hush, hush, Ichigo,” Shunsui soothed, running his fingers through the Visored's hair, peppering his face and shoulders with gentle kisses to ease the transition to full sexual arousal. “Juu will be home in fifteen minutes tops. Just hold on until then, okay?”

Ichigo moaned pitifully before giving another barely-there nod, slumping in his bonds, the tightly fitting harness keeping him mostly upright.

“Good,” Shunsui said, sounding oddly proud. He arranged a couple of things on the low table, placing a green cloth over the items upon it, before picking up a black length of cloth and tying it over Ichigo's eyes, blindfolding him. As a finishing touch Ichigo heard him take off the pink kimono, which he then draped around Ichigo so it covered him from head to toe like a hooded cloak, hiding the details of their surprise.

Then Shunsui made himself scarce, leaving Ichigo behind, bound and in desperate need for release, to wait for Juushirou's arrival.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juushirou finds his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Porn is more difficult to write than you’d think, and I simply haven’t been able to get in the right mood long enough at the right times to really get somewhere, so this was written a handful of sentences at a time with a hell lot of pauses in between.

Juushirou had not been surprised when a butterfly had arrived with a message from his long-time friend. The message itself however, had been quite intriguing.

_“Be home no later than four o'clock.”_

Obviously, Shunsui had a surprise planned for his birthday, but like every year, _what_ the surprise would be was wildly unpredictable. A nice dinner, a long, intense massage, a new game – either normal or sexual – or any other kind of enjoyable pastime. As Shun liked to say: it's no surprise if you can predict it. Though Juushirou was sure this time Ichigo would be involved as well.

The ancient Shinigami smiled. Ichigo had been an unexpected addition to their relationship, but certainly not an unwelcome one. Looking back he still marveled at their fortune to capture the fierce teen's heart.

It had happened purely by chance, as many things did. In the wake of their latest victory there had been a huge celebration in Seireitei and Ichigo's friends had ensured the young Visored's attendance, if only to take his mind off of the demise of his Human body. The shock of his body's passing and his consequential move into one of Seireitei's vacant residences might have been part of the reason why Ichigo had ended up quite intoxicated at the party.

For his own peace of mind, Juushirou had pulled the young man over to his own table and away from the drinking competition Shunsui had been busy winning when he had realized the teen had rendered himself utterly incapable of sound decision making. Some of Ichigo's friends however – young Abarai and Madarame being the most vocal – had not agreed with such overcautious behavior.  Having replaced propriety and restraint with alcohol and clearly not realizing they were insulting a superior officer, they had yelled at Ichigo to dump the sissy. Shortly after, those yells had changed from protesting to challenging – and Juushirou had his suspicions about who was responsible for that – and they had challenged Ichigo to kiss his captor. With tongue.

A few jeers and slurred insults later Ichigo had – surprisingly – risen to the challenge, and without so much as a by-your-leave had pressed his mouth against Juushirou's. No hesitation, no bashfulness, just a clumsy press of lips as the teen tangled his fingers in the old Shinigami's hair to pull him closer.

Juushirou, having experienced way too many awkward situations courtesy of an inebriated Shunsui to get upset or even embarrassed, had simply tilted the teen's head to a more pleasant angle and had welcomed Ichigo's tongue between his lips, gently playing with the invading organ while sampling Ichigo's own mouth, tasting the liquor inside. It had drawn several admittedly highly-tempting sounds from the Visored, much to the crowd's approval.

When Ichigo had finally pulled back the challengers had cheered loudly, and Shunsui had cast Juushirou a knowing look. Of course Juushirou hadn't approved of his own reaction, but he knew better than to deny the truth. He had enjoyed kissing Ichigo, and it had sparked a level of arousal that had been quite unexpected and wholly inappropriate.

The situation had not improved when Ichigo's friends had proceeded to yell more and more encouragements and Shun had just laughed, and Juushirou was ashamed to admit he had not protested nearly as much as he should have when Ichigo had decided to listen to his friends once more. Then again, alcohol was known for lowering inhibitions and while Juushirou hadn't been nearly as far gone as some of the partygoers, he'd had indulged more than had evidently been wise.

Ichigo had kissed him again, this time clearly intending to enjoy the tangling of tongues longer, climbing into Juushirou's lap so he was draped across the older man's front, arms wrapped around Juushirou's neck. The heat that had radiated from his fit body had sunken into Juushirou's bones, and his warm breath against his face had added to the older Shinigami's arousal.

There had been lots of wolf whistles and loud encouragements and against his better judgment Juushirou had thoroughly enjoyed himself, even going so far as letting his hands wander a bit more than was acceptable. Ichigo had clearly been inexperienced in the art of kissing but at the same time had been intense in a way that was very pleasant.

Soon however, Ichigo had become fully aroused and had started to grind against him, which was the point where Juushirou drew the line and put an end to their bit of shameless indulgence. Intoxicated kisses he could accept as just a bit of harmless fun, but he refused to let his young partner go any further than that. Not for himself, but because he couldn't in good consciousness allow the Visored to do something he'd probably regret in the morning.

Of course, at that time Ichigo couldn't be held responsible for reigning himself in, so Juushirou hadn't bothered trying to convince Ichigo to stop and had simply taken the teen home with him. As he had expected, the majority of the crowd had drawn the wrong conclusions, sending wolf whistles and cat-calls their way as they left. Juushirou hadn't let them bother him.

Back then Juushirou hadn't memorized Ichigo's address yet, so he had decided to place the teen in one of the guest rooms at Ugendou. Luckily Ichigo had soon calmed down and simply followed, which had made putting him in bed a lot easier.

The morning... well, the morning had been a different story all together. Ichigo had been very embarrassed, repeatedly apologizing for what the teen deemed to be a grave misconduct, especially in regard to Juushirou's established relationship with Shunsui. Of course it hadn't helped when Shunsui had come blundering in, laughing about Ichigo's dare, having arrived at the estate only a mere handful of minutes before. Though in private Juushirou had had to admit Ichigo's mortified blush had been quite fetching.

It had taken some time and physically blocking Ichigo's attempts to make a run for it to get him to accept that no, neither of them was offended, no, they were not angry, and yes, Juushirou was at fault as well, even more so because he hadn't been nearly as inebriated as Ichigo had been.

Shunsui, who probably had quit drinking less than an hour ago and had still been very much under influence, had cheerfully told the young Visored that he had seen them both enjoy themselves and wanted to see them kiss again. Juushirou had hit him over the head for that, but by then Ichigo had been more than ready to reattempt leaving. Only some quick talking and the promise of breakfast had convinced the dubious looking teen to stay a while longer. A good thing, as it turned out, because by the end of it Ichigo had managed to scrape enough courage together to ask what Shunsui had meant.

It was that conversation that had in the end lead to Ichigo agreeing to give a relationship with them a try. It had taken many weeks of getting to know each other, of exploring and gentle coaxing, and of whacking Shunsui over the head whenever he seemed to move a bit too fast for the fiery haired Visored, before Ichigo had become completely at ease with their budding relationship. A few months after the incident, once Ichigo had gotten used to them and had started to reciprocate their more intimate affections, Ichigo had taken the final step and had become their lover.

It was one of the many nights Juushirou would never forget. New as he was to a lover's physical affection, Ichigo's natural boldness had shown through soon enough, allowing him to respond in kind. Both Juushirou and Shunsui had made love to him that night, and Ichigo had willingly surrendered to their ministrations in a way that had been both beautiful and passionate.

As was typical for Ichigo, the surprises hadn't ended here. When they had found out how much Ichigo loved being at their mercy Shunsui and Juushirou had introduced him to bondage, slowly working their way up from simply restraining his wrists to full-body harnesses, experimenting with gags, blindfolds, and many other interesting ways to render the young Visored helpless.

Juushirou smiled to himself. These days the mere sight of one of them holding a length of rope or cloth made Ichigo's pupils dilate and his breath catch, testament to how thoroughly he enjoyed their games. It was gratifying to get such a reaction from a simple visual suggestion.

Later, when Ichigo had turned out to be willing, they had added toys, all three of them delighting in the many ways they forced Ichigo to accept every bit of torturous pleasure his older lovers inflicted on him. Neither Juushirou or Shunsui was fully submissive, but, to their surprise, it seemed that Ichigo was. Personally, Juushirou expected that to change when Ichigo got older, as the teen's bold personality sooner or later would cause him to wonder how it would be to be dominant. When that time came, Juushirou knew that neither he nor Shunsui would mind letting Ichigo experiment to his heart's content. It would simply be a new dimension to their relationship.

Shaking his head, Juushirou pushed his musings to the back of his mind. He was almost home and he had to admit to himself that he was beginning to get quite impatient to find out what his lovers had in store for him.

Smiling in the late noon sun, Juushirou crossed the kidou-wards around the property. With his, Shunsui's, and, recently, Ichigo's reiryoku levels, they needed such wards if they ever wanted to truly relax at home. Letting your neighbors know what you were doing simply because you let your control slip a little was not only rude, but also detrimental for your privacy. Add to that the fact that all three of them could squash low-level Shinigami when they truly let go, and kidou-wards became mandatory in all but name.

On the other side of the wards Juushirou got his first clue. The white-haired captain paused when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu wash over him with surprising intensity, lust and desperation coloring the teen's distinctive signature.

_Guess that answers one question,_ Juushirou thought wryly as he made sure to lock the wards so no one but he and his lovers could pass them. Today was not a day he would allow himself to be disturbed by his Third Seats blundering into his private life because of some inane argument between them. Especially not with the promise of a very pleasant evening hanging in the air.

Entering the house, Juushirou realized he couldn't feel Shunsui anywhere. Bemused, he decided to find Ichigo instead, his senses leading him to their bedroom. Sliding the door open, Juushirou paused on the threshold, blinking at the kimono-covered form in the middle of the bed.

Well. Looked like he had found his surprise.

Slowly Juushirou approached, taking note of the small table next to the bed, green cloth covering whatever was laid upon it. From up close he could see that Ichigo was trembling ever so slightly, the sound of soft panting escaping from beneath Shunsui's pink kimono. Whatever his old friend had done, Ichigo was clearly heavily affected by it. Nothing in his reiatsu suggested that Ichigo had noticed his presence.

Gingerly, almost hesitant to disturb the intriguing tableau, Juushirou reached out, pulling Shunsui's kimono off of Ichigo, making the young Visored start and, to his surprise, let out a long, low whine. Then the ornate fabric fell away and Juushirou's breath caught.

_Oh._

Anticipation stirred within him as Juushirou let the image before him imprint itself on his memories. Ichigo, bound from head to toe with soft ropes in intricate patterns that resembled waves and lightning, Juushirou's own elements. Golden sunlight streaming through the open shoji made his skin glisten with a thin layer of sweat and turned the teen's orange hair into a blaze of fire, making Ichigo look like a wild summer spirit caught in an onmyouji's web, unbelievably powerful yet pitifully helpless at the same time.

Really helpless, Juushirou noticed. Shunsui had used the reiatsu-restraining ropes, which meant that no matter what, Ichigo couldn't free himself unless he managed to undo the knots. Which, considering the neat job Shunsui had done, wasn't going to happen unless someone did it for him.

No wonder Ichigo was out of it, Juushirou thought to himself as his eye fell on Ichigo's straining erection. Juushirou didn't know how long his young lover had been waiting, but it looked like he was already deep within that head-space where he'd submit to _anything,_ trusting his older lovers to keep him save. Shunsui couldn't have been gone for long then.

Ichigo was as beautiful as Juushirou had thought he would be.

They hadn’t done a full-body kinbaku on Ichigo before because of the amount of time it required, but Juushirou and Shunsui had certainly fantasized. Seeing it in reality made it all the more breathtaking.

Juushirou knelt in front of Ichigo, for a while simply observing. A light touch here, a gentle caress there, each time drawing a small reaction. A twitch, a soft groan, a tiny whimper. It was intoxicating as ever, to have one as strong as Ichigo willingly at his mercy, to do with whatever he desired.

The old Shinigami embraced his bound lover, for a long moment basking in the teen's warmth and desperation. Juushirou kissed Ichigo on the forehead, carding his fingers through fiery locks, tracing the edges of the blindfold and the gag. Shunsui really had done a good job.

Then he let one hand drop to Ichigo's backside. Juushirou knew what was required to get Ichigo like this, which would mean-

Ichigo jerked a little when Juushirou's fingers found the string with the metal ring on the end. Just as he'd thought. Shunsui had really set the teen up for torment.

Leisurely, to draw the moment out, Juushirou started to pull, pressing Ichigo's head against his shoulder so he could peer down the teen's back and watch the action. Ichigo jerked and whined and almost sobbed when the first bead slid out of him at a snail's pace, the buzzing toy stretching him open tantalizingly slow. Just before it completely slipped free, Juushirou reversed the motion and just as slowly pushed it back in. Ichigo shuddered in his arms and Juushirou felt himself grow hard with anticipation.

Juushirou licked his lips, reigning in his eagerness a little. Ichigo was all wanton and wordlessly begging him to take his pleasure from his young body, and Juushirou wanted to savor it. So he would go slow, and if that happened to draw more of those sweet sounds from the teen, well, Juushirou wouldn't mind at all.

Gently, Juushirou played with the toy, deliberately moving the beads in and out, sometimes faster and sometimes so agonizingly slow that Ichigo actually had enough time to get used to the sensation and relax a little. It made his response when Juushirou pushed them back in all the more intense, drawing the most delicious noises from the teen.

Juushirou smiled softly, relishing in Ichigo's reactions as if they were sips of a fine wine that had to be tasted to the fullest. The young Visored was so beautiful like this...

Ichigo couldn't stop shivering when Juushirou finally stopped teasing him and pulled the beads out entirely. Pulling the green cloth off the tea table, Juushirou's suspicions were confirmed when the arrangement of toys beneath was revealed. Placing the used beads on the side, the old Shinigami picked up one of the vibrators that was covered with protuberances of varying sizes meant to increase the level of stimulation gained from it. Weighing the phallus-shaped toy appraisingly in one hand Juushirou considered what he'd do next before he reached for the jar of lube.

Settling behind his young lover, Juushirou generously slated the toy with the slick lubricant before he filled Ichigo's passage with it in one smooth move. Ichigo jumped a little at the almost rough action, letting out a protesting sound as Juushirou thrust the toy in and out a few times, rotating it to make Ichigo feel every ridge and bump. Then he pushed it in deep, turning it slowly until he spotted a twitch in Ichigo's shoulders that told him one of the knobs of the toy was pressing directly against the teen's sweet spot.

“Hold it there, Ichigo,” Juushirou commanded, voice a little roughened from lust. Ichigo gave a muffled whine and a weak nod, clamping down on the toy inside him so it wouldn't slip out.

Satisfied with Ichigo's promise of obedience, Juushirou flicked the switch on the base, activating the toy and putting it straight in one of the highest settings. Unlike the beads, this toy was capable of more powerful and varied vibrations, making it almost impossible to get used to the sensations. Ichigo moaned and shuddered, but in this mental state he would not even think of disobeying his older lover, so he kept his inner muscles taut to keep the slippery toy inside. Juushirou rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek before he moved in front of Ichigo and started to remove the gag, taking care to leave the blindfold where it was.

Shunsui had conveniently used a pattern Juushirou was intimately familiar with so it took less than a minute to undo the knots keeping the pieces of the gag together. As the ropes covering Ichigo's face fell away, Juushirou placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's slightly parted lips before he pulled a soaked cloth ball out of the young Visored's mouth. Ichigo made a wanton noise when Juushirou claimed his mouth, plundering the sweet recesses with an ardor that left the teen gasping when he finally pulled back.

“J-Juushirou... please,” Ichigo rasped between several gulps for air, his voice rough with need.

“All in due time, Ichigo,” the old Shinigami promised as he rose to his feet, letting the teen rest his forehead against his thigh as he undid some of the knots at the front of his hakama, freeing his hard manhood from the confines of his clothes. Gently taking hold of the Visored's head, Juushirou pressed the tip of his hardness against opened lips. Immediately Ichigo latched on, sucking greedily on his lover's cock with a vigor that threatened to make the white-haired captain's legs give out.

Juushirou groaned, fighting against the sudden onslaught of pleasure. The old Shinigami held still to the best of his abilities when Ichigo started to bob his head, swallowing to let Juushirou's cock slip past his gag reflex as he took his older lover deep into his throat. To distance himself a little from the mind-numbing pleasure, Juushirou reached for the other item he had swiped from the table. Slowly and with more concentration than was usually required, he braided his long hair back, tying the end off with the small elastic band that Shunsui had laid out for him. As much as he knew his lovers enjoyed seeing his hair spill over the pillows and their skin, tonight he would not allow anything to obstruct his sight.

Then he took Ichigo's head in his hands, burying his fingers in his young lover's bright hair, taking every shred of control from Ichigo. The teen was pliant in his grasp, allowing Juushirou to thrust deeply into his throat, sucking and licking at every pass to give the Shinigami as much pleasure as he could.

Juushirou couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him as he watched Ichigo take his cock so well. The teen's lips glistened indecently with saliva as they were stretched around Juushirou's heated flesh, some drops escaping to trail down his chin. To Juushirou, who knew how horrible it could be to be unable to breathe, Ichigo's show of unquestioning trust to allow Juushirou to fuck his throat even when he was utterly incapable to stop Juushirou if he went too far was more intimate and arousing than any other kind of sex.

“You’re so good for me,” he murmured. “So eager to have me inside. I wonder, how often will I be able to take you, before you’ll be too exhausted?” Ichigo whimpered something around his cock, the vibrations shooting spikes of pleasure up the Shinigami’s spine.

It was fortunate that beings of their level of power had an amount of stamina weaker souls could only dream of. Juushirou could play with Ichigo the whole night without exhaustion cutting the games short. And he would. Ichigo was just too delectable like this, and Juushirou wanted to _wreck_ him. take him until he was so soaked with semen on the inside that he would be dripping with it, wringing so many releases out of him that Ichigo could only lay there and take it as Juushirou would keep fucking him even though Ichigo wouldn’t have anything left to give but the warmness of his body and a seed-slick passage.

He told Ichigo this, murmuring filthy promises of future activities to the young man shivering eagerly at his feet, filling both their heads with images of what the future might hold. Anticipation had its own delectable flavor and could bring as much pleasure as the actual activities could. Shunsui and he were old hands at using it against each other, and Ichigo had quickly learned to appreciate the heady pleasure that could be brought by voicing fantasies and desires for your lovers to share.

When he came he made sure to move in deep, shooting his release straight down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo swallowed the load with ease, sucking lightly on Juushirou's still-hard flesh.

With a reluctant sigh Juushirou pulled himself out of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo made a protesting sound. It sounded a lot like ‘please’.

“Poor Ichigo-kun,” Juushirou said kindly, running his fingers through his young lover’s hair as he eyed the teen’s straining erection. “Let’s take care of that for you.”

Not bothering to undress fully, Juushirou undid the last knots of his hakama and let it slide to the ground, his underwear following swiftly after. Taking place behind his young lover he undid the rope that forced Ichigo to remain kneeling, leaving the bindings around his arms in place. Carelessly he let the long ends trail across the mattress, having plans for them later on.

“Move, Ichigo,” he said softly, gently guiding his lover on his back. Ichigo complied eagerly. Juushirou quickly rearranged a couple of pillows so Ichigo's weight wouldn’t rest fully on his arms. He didn’t want to cut of the blood flow, which was something that was always a possibility with this kind of binding.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered. Ichigo immediately obeyed, exposing himself to the ancient Shinigami entirely. Juushirou took a moment to appreciate the view before he let the last of his clothes slide of his shoulders, reached between the young man’s legs to caress Ichigo's cock and balls, and pulled the toy out.

Entering his lover was as satisfying as ever.

Juushirou watched, enthralled, as he slowly sunk into Ichigo's body. He loved the young Visored's reactions. The way he tensed when Juushirou breached his body for the first time, the way his jaw clenched, the sound he made as Juushirou slowly brushed over that spot within him- it was breathtaking. Juushirou sighed as he was fully sheathed, pausing a moment to give Ichigo time to adjust. He could feel the teen trembling, hear his heavy breathing.

“You do so love being filled now don’t you?” Juushirou inquired rhetorically, lovingly stroking Ichigo's hips as the young man shifted beneath him as he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Yes,” Ichigo moaned. “Juushirou, _please._ ”

In response Juushirou pulled the teen’s head back so his throat pressed against the constraining ropes around his neck. They weren't tight enough to choke, but enough to be felt and add to the illusion of danger that Ichigo was so receptive to in this state. Ichigo immediately started breathing heavier, his body shuddering with anticipation.

“Come for me,” Juushirou whispered in his ear as he started to move, his gentle tone belying the command it was as he fucked his young lover. With deft fingers he undid the knots that had kept Ichigo from coming prematurely. “I want to feel it.”

“Juushirou…” Ichigo groaned, hips rocking to meet Juushirou's thrusts, voice gaining a desperate edge as his climax rapidly approached. The teen’s legs encircled Juushirou's waist tightly, clutching him in an subconscious attempt to control their movements. Juushirou lifted one on to his shoulder to break the Visored’s hold on him.

Smiling he leaned forward, grazing his young lover’s jugular with his teeth. “Hm, come.”

It didn’t take much to push Ichigo over the edge. Juushirou flared his reiatsu, letting it dance and glide over Ichigo’s skin, the energy raking over sensitive nerves like a storm wind. Ichigo shuddered and cried out as his pleasure skyrocketed, catapulting him straight into orgasm.

Juushirou bit his lip to stave off his own completion, keeping his movements steady despite the pleasure. Slowly he fucked Ichigo through his orgasm, prolonging it. When the teen came down from his high, Juushirou made sure to target his prostrate, knowing the sounds Ichigo would make would be delicious.

Ichigo whined and gasped, passage fluttering and clenching with each thrust. Juushirou groaned, the sensations heavenly around his hard shaft. He knew Ichigo was incredibly sensitive after an orgasm, bordering on uncomfortable, but he couldn't resist the noises his lover made as he took the teen even harder. Desperate, wanton, pleading- all rolled together in sounds that set his blood on fire.

His self-control gave out. He thrusted in, hard and deep, and then let go, spilling himself inside his young lover. His thrusts slowed to a steady grinding as he worked his seed deep into Ichigo's passage.

“Do you feel that?” he breathed across Ichigo's lips, tongue flicking out to taste the Visored’s panting mouth. “You’re going to be so wet inside I won’t need any more lube tonight.”

Ichigo groaned something intelligible but approving at that, lifting his head to try to get another kiss. Juushirou obliged, claiming Ichigo's mouth in a hungry tangle of tongues. He could taste himself faintly as he did so, Ichigo's mouth still stained with his essence.

He felt his manhood regain the small amount of rigidity he had lost after reaching his peak. Smirking against Ichigo's lips, Juushirou started to move harder again, soft squelching sounds accompanying his movements as he enjoyed the sensation of Ichigo passage massaging his sensitive flesh as the teen tried to meet Juushirou's thrusts. Juushirou deliberately slowed, just to hear the pleading noises Ichigo would make.

Breathing harshly, Juushirou ran possessive hands over the writhing body beneath him, using the ropes to manipulate Ichigo's movements. His lips found a hard nipple and closed around it. He sucked harshly and scraped his teeth across it, relishing in Ichigo's breathless cries as he tugged on the red nub.

The second time Ichigo crested Juushirou was merciful and let himself come at the same time. Their twin cries echoed loudly through the room.

For a moment they laid tangled together, catching their breath. Then Juushirou pulled out, watching with satisfaction as come dripped out of Ichigo's hole. The sunlight made it glistened wetly on Ichigo's sweaty skin.

Pressing a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips, Juushirou got up and gathered the lengths of rope that had bound Ichigo's legs in the kneeling position. Juushirou threaded them through the bindings around the teen’s torso so the majority of his weight would rest there instead of on his arms once he had finished his preparations.

“Get up Ichigo,” Juushirou ordered, helping Ichigo when he swayed dangerously as he tried to rise. He gently guided the teen onto his knees, making him lean forward so his behind was sticking invitingly into the air, raised to hip-height and just begging to be mounted.

_Soon,_ Juushirou told himself as he took the ends of the ropes and used his reiryoku to stand on air itself as he attached them to a ring hanging from the ceiling. The ring was normally used to hang a lantern from, but it was more than strong enough to carry Ichigo's weight as Juushirou pulled the teen into a position that would have been all fours if Ichigo's arms hadn’t been tied. Ichigo swayed a bit, having to spread his legs to steady himself as he dangled from the ceiling. His reddened hole clenched and unclenched, and Ichigo wriggled a little in his bindings. A clear sign that Ichigo was feeling very empty right now.

Juushirou grinned. My, such a tempting invitation. It wouldn’t do to disappoint.

Taking place behind Ichigo, he ran his hands across the knots on Ichigo's skin, making sure they wouldn’t dig in too deeply.

Placing a kiss on his lover’s shoulder, Juushirou slid his fingers into Ichigo's stretched passage, enjoying the slippery silken heat as his digits found Ichigo's prostate with the ease of experience. Ichigo gasped when he brushed over it and let his head hang limply, too lost in his pleasure to bother to hold himself up. Juushirou could feel the young Visored tremble and jerk with every feather-light touch he inflicted on Ichigo's most sensitive spot. 

Smiling, Juushirou curled his fingers, pressing, tapping, rubbing against tender, over-excited nerves. He didn’t relent until Ichigo was panting and hard and leaking pre-come.

“Will you beg for me?” the Captain asked softly, letting his breath ghost over Ichigo's ear. Ichigo whined, pleas falling off his lips like beads spilling from a broken necklace.

Breathtaking. Juushirou considered himself very fortunate to have won Ichigo's affections.

Twice he let Ichigo come within inches of reaching his peak, letting the pleasure wracking the teen’s body subside just as many times so in the end Ichigo was too breathless to speak anymore. Ichigo was beautiful when he could only wait quietly for what Juushirou was willing to give him, skin flushed red and dripping with sweat as he took big, greedy gulps of air.

The young Visored was trembling like a leaf in the wind when Juushirou finally let him crest. When the Captain untied him minutes later Ichigo dropped like lead, falling in a limp sprawl on the soft covers.

Smiling, Juushirou took of the blindfold, revealing dazed brown eyes that were stained with tears. Softly he kissed Ichigo's lids, tongue gently lapping up the salty liquid staining them. Ichigo just sighed soundlessly and relaxed beneath him.

Juushirou almost felt guilty when Ichigo keened beneath him in surprise as he sheathed himself within his lover’s body once more. But watching Ichigo's features twist with pleasure was a too enjoyable sight to behold.

Ah well. He could always offer an apology later if Ichigo desired one. But he doubted Ichigo would. He looked too blissed out for that.


End file.
